


Truth or Dare

by buzzbuzz34



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, First Kiss, Other, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: The gang takes a well deserved break for an evening.  After a couple drinks, they start playing truth or dare, but the questions keep circling back around to Cel's obvious feelings for Azu.In which Azu picks on Cel, Cel tries and fails to keep their cool, Hamid is drunk, Zolf is an oblivious ace, Wilde is snarky, and Skraak is wing-kobold.
Relationships: Azu/Celiquilliton "Cel" Sidebottom
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a spectacular prompt given by @starr65748 on tumblr <3

The team’s life-and-death schedule had been put on hold for what was meant to be a relaxing evening of team bonding, getting to know each other, even down to the nitty gritty. Hamid recommended playing truth or dare once they were all a little tipsy, and now he sat wearing the catsuit he’d donned when sneaking through Shoin’s vent systems. Despite his insistence that he wouldn’t be caught dead in such an outfit, he seemed to be enjoying himself. 

Zolf and Wilde bickered over details, calling each other out on truths and arguing innocently about what made the best dare. Zolf had since been forced to dump multiple ice-cold buckets of water over his own head – some sort of revenge, clearly – while Wilde now owed the group an article of glowing praise in the few newspapers that remained functional. Skraak sat to the side, occasionally taking apart bits of table and laughing with the group even if they didn’t understand all the words without Hamid’s translation.

Most people, when forced to tell a truth, would choose to keep the details to a minimum, lest they revealed more than was required of them. Cel, however, tended to overshare in stories that were so farfetched they _had_ to be true. The only person that got them to give short answers was Azu, with pointed questions and a knowing smirk.

“Truth.”

“Have you ever dated an orc before?”

Cel sputtered a bit of their sake, before setting their cup back on the table in a caricature of calmness. “I have not.”

While in many other instances, Cel tended to ramble on, this time they offered no extra details except for the faintest red blush in their cheeks, though whether that was from the sake or the question, no one could quite tell yet.

As the circle came back around, after several dares that left Hamid decorating Zolf’s beard with prestidigitated flowers (a design choice he’d be forced to wear for at least a day), Cel chose truth again.

“Would you _consider_ dating an orc?” Azu asked, another smirk on her lips.

This time the redness in Cel’s cheeks was definitely from the question and everybody caught onto it, no matter their current state of inebriation. 

“I think it’s safe to say that I, uh, have already considered that.”

“And?”

“That is asking for a second truth – you’re going to have to wait for another round if you want an answer to that one. And that’s assuming I choose truth again, after you keep picking on me.”

“I’m not picking on you,” Azu replied, her smile softening. “This was supposed to be an evening of getting to know each other, making sure we know where we stand…”

Cel met Azu’s gaze only briefly, before teasing, “Doesn’t mean you get to break the rules and get an extra truth out of me.” 

“We’ll see about that.”

Across the table, Zolf, Wilde, and Hamid all leaned a little bit closer to each other so that they could whisper amongst themselves. 

“Is there something going on here?” Zolf asked and gestured nonchalantly toward Azu and Cel. 

“There’s been something going on there for a while,” Wilde replied. “It is rather like you to not notice.”

“ _Boys_ ,” Hamid interjected, his voice moderately slurred. “Be nice.”

“I’m always nice.”

“Good thing it’s not your turn to tell a truth,” Zolf said mockingly to Wilde. “The _point_ is – do we need to make some excuse and leave them alone?”

“Oh, heavens, no. I’m not leaving this show for anything.”

“Fair enough.”

“Zolf… stop moving… I can’t braid your beard when you keep talking…” Hamid mumbled, and Zolf obliged as the game was passed around. 

It soon became Azu’s turn, and she chose truth. Hamid, who had only somewhat picked up on the energy in the room but without any sense of subtlety in his intoxicated state, leaned forward and asked, “If you had to date one person in this room, who would it be?”

“Cel,” she answered instantly. “That’s hardly worth the question.”

Meanwhile, beside her, Cel was coughing into their sake again, eyes wide and face red. 

“Are you alright?” Azu leaned over and put a hand on Cel’s shoulder with genuine concern. 

Cel could only manage to nod, their face flushing redder as Azu’s hand rested on their shoulder. 

On Cel’s other side, little claws clacked over to them, and Skraak looked up with worried eyes. “Skraak?”

“I’m okay, little buddy.” They switched into Japanese to speak with them. “Azu is just picking on me again.”

“Skraak?”

“Don’t tell anyone, but… I really like her. And I think she knows it.”

“Skraak.” The way Skraak nodded made it clear that _everyone_ knew it, even Skraak, who could only understand bits and pieces of the languages thrown around the table. 

“Oh. Do you think she likes me too?”

“ _Skraak_.” That was an easy translation of “duh.”

Now that Cel was breathing again, Skraak scrabbled back to Hamid’s side and held up a flower for Hamid to braid into Zolf’s beard. His beard was almost completely full of flowers, but Hamid didn’t show signs of stopping his decoration any time soon. 

“Thanks, I’m alright,” Cel said to Azu, switching back to English. “Sake just went down the wrong pipe. You know, our organs are so ridiculous in some ways? We have two tracks leading down from our mouth, one for air and one for food, and our body sometimes is just whoops! Let’s put food in the air hatch! Time to die!”

Azu chuckled at Cel’s explanation, and Cel felt their face grow red again. Maybe Skraak had a point. Maybe… maybe it was Cel’s turn to pick on Azu.

When the game – which Hamid was no longer playing as he started to decorate Wilde’s hair with flowers now too – was passed back to Azu, Cel knew what they were going to do.

“Dare.”

Cel leaned toward her and smirked. “Kiss me.”

This time it was Azu’s turn to grow flushed and stutter, a hand flying over her mouth as her eyebrows shot up. 

Before either of them could say anything, Zolf exclaimed, “Wait! I think I left the oven on! I better go check!” His tone was obviously lying, and he looked knowingly at Wilde.

“Oh, dear,” Wilde added in an even more dramatically acted voice. “Allow me to assist you. Come along, Hamid, we may need your help if there’s fire.”

Wilde and Zolf stood, gently pulling Hamid and Skraak along with them as they headed for the door. 

Once the latch clicked into place and Cel and Azu were alone, Azu leaned in close, put a hand on Cel’s cheek, and kissed them softly. 

“Kissing you is hardly a dare,” Azu whispered. 

“I – I didn’t just dare you that because, oh, ‘truth or dare’ or whatever. I did it because, I… I want to kiss you. I like you. I…”

“I know. And I feel the same.”

Cel grinned and beamed, before kissing Azu again, a bit more vigorously this time, tugging on the collar of her shirt. 

“Hey,” Azu said, smirking, as they pulled apart briefly. “You’re getting more than one dare’s worth of kisses out of me, I think.”

“I thought this wasn’t just because of a dare?”

“It’s not. But still, rules are rules.”

Cel laughed. “Oh, please. The way you were teasing me and picking on me that whole time? You owe me so many more kisses.”

Azu pulled Cel in closer so that there was barely any space left between them and Cel was practically sat in Azu’s lap. “I think I can manage that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!  
> If you want to find more of my writing and learn about my original characters, head on over to kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com, or feel free to come chat on my personal blog, celsidebottom.tumblr.com <3


End file.
